Pregunta Inocente
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Una pregunta tan sencilla pero a la vez complicada de explicar. Ángela, una pequeña bruja quería saber esto y no le iba a importar a quien le preguntara… a menos que lo viera con sus propios ojos. LEMON KIDXCHRONA lml


Hola Minna-sama~! Aca vienen Julian-kun & Jumbiie-sama! x3  
Julian: OE ¬¬ porque yo no llevo Sama  
Jumbiie: porque no eres cool ÒvÓ  
Julian: soy mas cool que tu!  
Jumbiie: ajam... lean!  
No, en serio xD este fic se me vino... de la nada basicamente xDDD pero disfrutenlo xd

* * *

**PREGUNTA INOCENTE**

_Una pregunta tan sencilla pero a la vez complicada de explicar. Ángela, una pequeña bruja quería saber esto y no le iba a importar a quien le preguntara… a menos que lo viera con sus propios ojos._

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Ah y acá esta basado en el anime. Después de terminada la pelea contra el Kishin, ósea le pondré 3 años mas.**

Era una tarde normal en la tranquila Death City, para cierto samurái que debía llevar a su protegida a sus lecciones de magia con Kim, Blair y Chrona. Esta última aprendió a utilizar su magia gracias a la ayuda de las otras brujas ya mencionadas. Si, era común en el samurái, no se aburría tanto, su rutina era común y cualquiera.

Ya estaban cerca del Shibusen, cuando vieron el grupo de chicos, los ojos de la pequeña Ángela se fijaron en uno de los chicos este chico traía un bulto entre sus brazos. Era un bebe. Eso basto para encender una idea y una curiosidad que tienen los niños. Fue tan veloz esa idea que cruzo por su mente pero decidió guardarla para hacer su pregunta después.

Llegaron, la pequeña Ángela se despidió de Mifune para ir corriendo a sus clases.

-Ohayo Ángela-chan- saludo Chrona a la pequeña  
-Ohayo Chrona-sensei- le respondió Ángela  
-Ya vendrán las chicas, si no llegan a venir me tocara a mi darte tu clase-  
-Esta bien, Chrona-sensei…- le llamo la pequeña a la peli rosa  
-¿si?- le respondió  
-etto… una pregunta…-  
-dime-  
-¿de donde vienen los bebes?- pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos  
-¡¿EH?!- grito la peli rosa sonrojada- ¿c-como d-dijiste?-  
-¿de donde viene los bebes?- repitió con las mejillas infladas  
-b-bueno… e-etto… ¿c-como e-explicártelo…?- se estaba debatiendo la peli rosa a decirle o no a la niña  
-¡ya estamos aquí nya~!- dijo Blair entrando al salón- sentimos la demora nya-  
-_¡Gracias a Shinigami!_- pensó la peli rosa- b-bueno empecemos las clases de Ángela-  
-hai- dijo Kim tomando una tiza, justo en ese momento abren la puerta del salón  
-Kid-kun- dijo Chrona con una sonrisa  
-Ohayo mina- dijo el Shinigami con una sonrisa en su rostro- Chrona, ven un momento- le dijo sonrojado  
-um… hai- dijo sonrojada de igual manera  
-no hagan cosas sucias~ nya-dijo Blair para regarles una sonrisa juguetona- y si lo hacen asegúrense de limpiar nya~-  
-¡Blair!- gritaron los dos sonrojados y saliendo del salón  
-nee Blair-sensei… ¿Qué es hacer cosas sucias?- pregunto con inocencia Ángela  
-ah pues… hacer bebes- le respondió con simpleza Blair y esta se gano una mirada asesina de Kim  
-dejemos ese tema para después- dijo Kim tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

Luego de su clase la pequeña Ángela debería esperar otras dos horas a que Mifune pasara a traerla para ir a la casa de Tsubaki y Black*Star…

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que empezó a escuchar ruidos raros, le dio curiosidad como a cualquier niño. Esos ruidos eran nuevos para Ángela, no eran los de Black*Star gritando, no eran los de Tsubaki a lo que llevo otra nueva pregunta por parte de Ángela ¿de quien serian los ruidos? Se acercó a la habitación de que venían los ruidos. No eran tampoco de los animales que el doctor loquito de pelo blanco disecaba. No…

Abrió un poco la puerta, miro y se sonrojo ante lo que vio, miro a Kid sentado sin camisa sonrojado y Chrona estaba sobre el moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba con un sonrojo notorio en su rostro, llevaba sus manos a los hombros de Kid y este llevo sus manos a las caderas de esta.

-¡K-Kid-kun~!- gimió la peli rosa mientras abraza la cabeza del Shinigami llevándola a su pecho- y-ya c-casi~ nee- volvió a soltar un sonoro gemido  
-C-Chrona- gruño el sonrojado Shinigami- y-yo igual-

Ángela, al ver esto se sonrojo furiosamente y cerro sigilosamente la puerta.

Ángela parpadeo unas veces para tratar de analizar lo que había visto. Miro a todos lados esperando poder encontrarse con alguien que le explicara la situación… pero lo que vio fue a Kid y a Chrona caminar como si nada llenando su cabeza de dudas y querer aclararlas

-Nee Kid-sama, Chrona-sensei- les llamo la pequeña bruja  
-¿hai? ¿ocurre algo, Ángela?- pregunto Chrona  
-si… etto… verán- Ángela miro al Shinigami y a la bruja- esta mañana quería saber de donde vienen los bebes, Chrona-sensei dijo que me diría después y luego llego Kid-sama- señalo al peli negro- luego decidí pasear en lo que esperaba a Mifune y escuche ruidos raros- dijo frunciendo el ceño tanto que hasta parecía cómico- y en esos ruidos raros vi a Chrona-sensei sobre Kid-sama meciéndose ¿podrían por favor explicarme que hacían y de donde vienen los bebes?- dicho estos los adultos se sonrojaron y quedaron hechos piedra  
-b-b-bueno… e-etto… a-ah…- trataba Chrona de explicar la situación con su rostro rojo- v-veras A-Ángela-chan… t-tiene que v-ver m-m-mucho lo q-que v-vi-viste… c-con t-tu pregunta acerca d-de… d-de los b-bebes…- volvió a balbucear  
-v-veras Ángela- dijo Kid sonrojado y aclaro su garganta- es un proceso natural que hacen dos personas q-que se quieren mucho-  
-aja… ¿y como se llama lo que ustedes estaban haciendo?- pregunto otra vez  
-e-etto… se le conoce de d-dos formas…- dijo Kid  
-¿Cuáles son?- pregunto Ángela  
-e-esta el s-sexo y… el amor…- dijo Kid haciendo que Chrona se sonrojara  
-oh… ¿y ustedes cual hacían?- pregunto inocentemente  
-el amor- respondieron ambos sonrojados

A los minutos aparece Mifune dispuesto a llevarse a Ángela.

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases?- pregunto el samurái  
-bien… y aprendí algo nuevo- le llamo la pequeña  
-¿el que?-  
-aprendí de donde vienen los bebes, aprendí que no deben dejar a Kid-sama y a Chrona-sensei solos porque entonces Chrona-sensei se sube sobre Kid-sama y se menea sobre el y se quedan sin ropa ^^- dijo con tanta simpleza  
-¿q-que… haz dicho? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué viste?- dijo aturdido  
-lo que dije, Kid-sama y Chrona-sensei hacen el amor para hacer muchos bebes~-  
-esos… pervertidos…- susurro el samurái mientras cargaba a la pequeña

* * *

Julian: ¿quien es mas cool?  
Jumbiie: este *señala a su gemelo* o yo? ÒWÓ  
Julian: un dia escribire yo un fic lemon y se traumaran mas que con **Adicción **  
Jumbiie: ÒAÓ ese lo hize yo solita!  
Julian: A LAS MENTIROSAS SE LAS LLEVA EL COCO  
Jumbiie: EL COCOOOO rico =w=  
Julian: vagamente se me vino a la mente una piña colada e_e  
Jumbiie: a mi igual...  
J&J: nos leemos iremos por una piña colada~ *se reconcilian*

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
